IVEM training is done similar to HVEM training. There are a wide range of systems available on the IVEM including low-dose semi-automated (and next year fully automated) tomography, using either film or slow-scan CCD recording, low-dose cryo-EM, STEM, and X-ray microanalysis. For ordinary use of the microscope, only a short training period is required, but for special modes and operations one or more days of training are required, depending on the experience of the user. For short projects involving advanced techniques for inexperienced users, the microscope is operated by Marko with the user looking on. In all cases, Marko or Buttle sets up the microscope appropriatley for each user, changes the specimens, and developes the film. As with the HVEM, the project is discussed beforehand with the user to insure that the specimen and microscope conditions will be appropriate for the study at hand. Assistance is also given with interpretation of results and further processing in the case of tomography or Sterecon applications. Every opportunity is taken at meetings to advertise the capabilities of our new IVEM facility.